


Taking A Day

by SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Sex, Fluff, M/M, Nakedness, Pillow Talk, Sweet Dean, both of them OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock/pseuds/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wakes up from a hangover and decides that he and Dean should take a day off. </p><p>This fic is literally just snippets of them through out the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Day

Dean felt an inhuman sound come from the figure beside him. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he began to awake himself. “What’s a matter, angel? You drink too much last night? I told you not to.”

The figure groaned again. “I know, I know. Just please stop shouting.”

Dean smiled and rolled over to see his now human boyfriend. He put his lips to the man's ear. “I’ll just whisper,” he said in a deep voice.

Cas moaned and pressed into him. “Mm, you know I love it when you do that.”

Dean gave a low chuckle, trying not to be too loud for his angel. He got just a bit closer so that his lips were touching his ear. “I know, angel.”

The pair chuckled at their own antics. But as soon as they did, Cas clutched his head. “Oh, my head. Why did you let me drink so much last night?”

“Me? You are blaming me? You just turned human. I told you, you weren’t ready to drink as fast and as much as you did. You said that you were fine. Even Sam told you to stop. Do you even remember any of last night? There is a glass of water and some aspirin next to you.”

“I remember up until you telling me that we should go home. I obviously ignored you,” he said as he turned and took the aspirin, muttering a thank you.

Dean laughed. “Yeah, you did.”

“I don’t think I remember anything after that… wait!” Cas looked up at Dean with a mischievous smile. “I remember us having mind blowing sex. But I don’t remember anything else.”

Dean looked down at him, his smile never leaving his face. “You remember that, but you don’t remember me actually bringing you home?”

Cas chuckled and shook his head. “I never forget a night when not only do we go two rounds but you let me top in one of them.”

Dean leaned down and kissed his counterpart . “Mm, I love you, you know.”

Cas gave a fond smile. “I remember when you couldn’t even say that. And now you don’t stop.”

Dean frowned. “Do you want me to?”

“Not ever,” he said, shaking his head and kissing him again. “I love you too.”

They looked into each others eyes as Cas’ hand trailed up and down Dean’s well sculpted stomach and chest.

"Dean?" He mumbled, a small smile playing on his lips.

"What, angel?" He asked in between leaving kisses on his lovers forehead.

"Can we just stay in bed all day, make love, and watch TV like we did my first night in the bunker?" There was a small pout on his face in hopes that if Dean was thinking about saying no, that it would persuade him.

"That sounds wonderful—"

"But?"

The hunter smiled. "No buts, angel. You got me all day."

"Mm, the things we could do with just a day."

Dean shook his head. "I remember when you were innocent. I've turned you into a sex addict."

"I'm not addicted to sex, I'm addicted to you, Dean."

Dean leaned forward and captured his lovers lips. Cas moaned deep in his throat, their tongues coming out to touch and slide against the other.

Cas' hand started moving south, reaching for Dean's member but a hand caught his and slid the hand back up to his chest, resting over his heart. Castiel broke the kiss. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to enjoy this. We have all day for that. Let's just be together."

Cas smiled and nodded.

* * *

 

Dean and Cas were wrapped, naked, in the blankets; watching TV. They were currently watching some show, about what they really didn't know but Prince Charming was in love with Snow White so neither really knew what to think.

Cas chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?"

He looked over at Dean before quickly looking back to the screen. "Marriage. When I was an angel, I didn't see the point of it. I thought of it as a dramatic show of money to make people without significant others feel bad about themselves."

Dean nodded with a smile. "That sounds about right. What's funny about it?"

"Well now... Now that I'm human... I see... I see the appeal. I see the appeal of those rings not only representing that you'll always love each other but it represents the bond you have."

Dean smiled. Usually the talk of marriage with someone he was dating would freak him out. But this was Cas and he loved him too much to run. "Is this you asking me to marry you?"

Cas chuckled and leaned into him. "This is me hinting to you that if you'd like to ask sometime in the future, I wouldn't say no."

Dean laid his head on top of Cas', neither saying anything for a moment. Neither could help but think about the future.

Cas sighed. "It's never going to happen is it?"

Dean looked down at him, brow furrowed together. "Why do you say that?"

"The lives we lead. Before this, I was an angel and now that I'm human, I'm a hunter. We don't have time. To plan a wedding, get married, go... Humans do something after they get married..."

Dean laughed. "You mean the honeymoon?"

"Yes! The honeymoon. We don't have time for that. We're always on the road and there's always new cases. But it's okay. Being with you is enough."

Dean hooked his fingers under his chin and tipped his head so that he looked Dean in the eye. "I promise that one day, you'll be Castiel Winchester."

Cas smiled as his long fingers wrapped around Dean's wrist and his thumb stroked the back of his hand. "We don't have to do that. I'm fine with just being together."

"I want to. I want to marry you. Some day." Dean smiled. "Some day, not that far away hopefully."

 

* * *

  
  


Cas sat between Dean's legs, his back resting on the hunters chest. One of Dean's arms wrapped around his stomach while the other came over his shoulder. He drew patterns in his lovers skin with his fingertips, making Castiel shiver.

"Are you drawing a demon trap?"

Dean chuckled. "No. I am drawing warding symbols that I learned as a kid."

Cas nodded. "What do they mean?"

He shrugged. "Things like protection, peace, health, love. I think one of them means like fertilization or something like that. I don't remember all their meanings, just the symbols."

Cas just chuckled. "Well make sure you're not cursing me," he said as he twisted his head at an angle and looked up at Dean.

Dean smiled and got so close that their lips were touching but they weren't kissing. "I'd rather have you, cursed or not."

Cas smiled, his eyes closing contently and his head leaning back to rest on his neck and clavicle. Dean let both his arms rest around his lovers waist as he swooped down and trailed kisses all over his neck.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Cas volunteering to get it. He put on Dean's leather jacket and a pair of boxers and moving toward the door but not before Dean could tell him how sexy he looked in his jacket.

When Cas opened the door, Sam had his nose in a book. "Hey, Dean. Have you seen Cas?"

Dean chuckled from the bed. "Yeah. Look up."

Sam's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion before he looked up and his eyes widened. Cas smiled at the confused brother. Then to his brother, his expression changing. "You guys could at least put clothes on."

"Well it was just supposed to be us so there was no need for clothes. Besides. We both have boxers on and Cas is wearing my jacket. That's enough."

Sam made a face of disgust.

"So what did you need?" Cas asked.

"I was wondering if you could translate something for me. It's a lot to put in a translator," he said as he started to push the book closer to the man.

"Ah-ah-ah," Dean said, getting up and putting his hand over the book. "Cas and I are having a day to ourselves. You're lucky we opened the door. There will be no work."

"Only play," Cas said seductively as he turned and wrapped his arms around the hunters neck.

Dean smiled and slipped one arm around his waist, kissing him quickly.

"Ugh! I liked you both better when you were afraid to admit your feelings,” he said as he walked away, probably going to put whatever he needed translating into a computer.

“Sam is just jealous because I have a sexy boyfriend and he has… well he has Gabe who shows up when no one wants him.”

“I called you for help, not for sexual harassment!” they heard Sam yell.

“If you would just have sex with me already, it wouldn’t be harassment!” Gabriel yelled back.

The two of them laughed as Dean shut the door. He could hear more shouting but he didn’t care enough.

* * *

 

Dean panted hard as he pulled out of Cas, landing next to him on the bed.

Castiel’s heartbeat still hadn’t gone back to normal, his breath coming out in short pants as he curled into Dean’s side.

“Where did all that come from, angel?” Dean asked, still panting.

They had just finished round three and Castiel wasn’t sure he was even satisfied. He might just ask the hunter for one more round later.

Cas chuckled and snuggled in as close as he could. “I really don’t know. I guess I just enjoy this. Not having to do anything for a day. It’s relaxing and I feel like of all people, we need bit of relaxation. Sam could use it too but it seems alike he never wants to take a break these days.”

“Cas… we are in bed… naked… after just having sex… can we not talk about my brother?"

Cas laughed as Dean brought his arm around him. They didn’t say anything for a moment, Dean humming a song that Cas was familiar with but couldn’t place.

“I don’t want this day to end,” Cas said, almost mournfully. “I enjoyed today. Don’t get me wrong, I love hunting with you and Sam but sometimes—”

“You just wanna throw the towel in? I know, Cas.”

Cas smiled. “But what can we do? The world needs us.”

Dean grinned and kissed him on the temple. Both of them felt sleep pulling at them and they couldn’t hold back any longer. They snuggled closer and let sleep take them.


End file.
